Circuit breakers are well known and commonly used to protect automatic circuit interruption to a monitored circuit when undesired conditions occurs. For example, a circuit breaker is designed to interrupt current flowing in the monitored circuit when it detects one or more of an overload condition, a ground fault condition, or a short-circuit condition.
Typically, a circuit breaker is electrically and physically connected to a power cable via a lug (or wire connector), which includes a wire-binding screw fastened to the power cable. The power cable is received in a cable hole, while the wire-binding screw is received in a wire-binding hole, the two holes being generally perpendicular and aligned with each other. In confined spaces, the lug may include multiple cable holes, each one having a corresponding wire-binding hole (and wire-binding screw). Space, whether equipment space, or dielectric clearance space, is always at a premium for enclosed electrical distribution equipment.